


where you belong

by mikabee



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, First Kiss, Jealous Todd, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, and how Todd got Dirk's glowsticks, honestly just getting it out of my system, how Dirk ended up in the coat and in Bart's cell, it is canon that they kissed and nobody can tell me otherwise, jealous Dirk, s2e6 fix it, what happened in the Sound of Nothing afterparty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikabee/pseuds/mikabee
Summary: When they pulled back to breathe in, Dirk giggled. Todd responded with a slight smile and a thumb brushing over Dirk’s lip.“I think I finally know what you mean with the ‘hunch’ feeling you always get.”- - -Why does Todd have Dirk's glowsticks? Why is Dirk wearing a pink coat and is in Bart's cell? What really happened in the Sound of Nothing afterparty?Three questions - one answer.





	where you belong

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic written past midnight and un-betaed so excuse how terrible it is! I am still wrecked by both ep5 and 6.

A couple of drinks and a lot of dancing later the Police Station was full, and Dirk and Todd were sitting on the couch between a lot of other tipsy people. Someone had suggested playing Seven Minutes in Heaven, and Dirk hated it, because right now Farah had picked Todd’s name out of the bowl between them, and was hauling him up and into the small room with cleaning supplies and other police property. 

Everyone was cheering and clapping on Todd’s back, but Dirk stubbornly kept his gaze away. Farah had seemed quite insistent on leaving with Todd, and Dirk remembered Farah saying they had made out while he was in Blackwing. The love spell had been quite strong then, but now it was wearing off and a cold feeling settled in his gut. He loved his friends, and wanted them to be happy together, but that doesn’t mean he had to be happy with them probably snogging in the next room. Tina eyed him apologetically, but didn’t say anything.

 

When they returned, Todd was avoiding Dirk’s eyes. 

_Great_ , Dirk thought, _since he definitely knows how I feel, now he’s gonna feel uncomfortable around me?_

Stubbornly, he exclaimed “I’ll go next!” and pulled a name out of the bowl. 

“Cory.”

A slightly younger man with a big fluffy pink coat that reminded Dirk faintly of Todd with Lux DuJour’s coat ( _Stupid, stop thinking of him_ ) perked up and winked at Dirk.

“That would be me.” He took off a big yellow hat and put it on Dirk’s head, flashing a smile “Handsome.” Dirk smiled back slightly. Maybe it wasn’t gonna be so bad. His fashion sense was quite nice, too.

Cory was leading him into the room, saying “You know, I thought you were with the short guy, but guess not. I must be lucky.” 

 

He closed the door behind them and backed Dirk against the shelves, snaking his hand into his hair. It was dark and easy to imagine the soft fur against Dirk’s skin and the short stature was Todd. Until Cory dropped the coat behind him, whispering “It’s getting hot in here, isn’t it?”

 

Dirk panicked at the approaching face he was starting to see as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, until the door flying open saved him.

“Cory, your sister-!” a familiar voice said. Cory pulled back and looked at Todd, startled.

“What happened to her?”  
“Just drank a bit too much, she’s in the bathroom, asking after you.”  
Cory cursed.

“I told her she can’t drink that much.”

 

He left fast, and Dirk sighed in relief, about to walk out and thank Todd, but it turned back to pitch black suddenly as Todd stepped in and locked the door.

“Is…his sister okay?”  
“I lied. She’s fine.” Todd dismissed him and continued.

“Were you really about to make out with him?”

 

He sounded angry. Dirk couldn’t tell why, but he was getting angry too.

Why couldn’t he? Did Todd really want to torture him so much he wasn’t gonna just forget and not mention Dirk’s obvious crush?

“We’re adults, Todd, just like you and Farah said.”

Todd looked startled and apologetic.

“Well, yeah, but- after what I said-”

He went quiet.

“What?” Dirk asked, impatiently.

“You know… in the festival? After the…the love spell?”

Dirk blinked.

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“EVERYTHING!” Todd exclaimed angrily, then sighed.

“Sorry, sorry. I just- You could have at least rejected me first.”

Dirk blinked some more.

“What… do you m-”

“Don’t play dumb, you must know I like you!!”

 

Dirk stopped blinking. For a worryingly long time. His fingertips were tingling. Todd dropped his head.

 

“What about …Farah?”

Todd looked up.

“We…realized we’re just friends after the kiss. There were no…butterflies.”

Dirk never really understood the expression until now, hope stirring in his stomach.

“But… just now, when she picked your name?”

Todd looked away, embarrased.

“She knew, apparently. She actually bluffed, having written my name on her own piece of paper already and hiding it in her hand. I got to listen to a long lecture about how we’re apparently ‘both idiots’ and I should ‘get it together already’. Of course, I tried to tell her you weren’t interested but she was insisting I at least try telling you again. So…here I am.”

 

Dirk still wasn’t responding.

Todd started again, nervously “I shouldn’t have done this, you obviously just wanted to forget it so I’m sor-”

 

Dirk could blame whatever supernatural spell had been placed on them, but he knew that wasn’t what really made him put his glowsticks around Todd’s neck and pull on them to kiss him, flush against each other. And he hoped Todd wouldn’t either, as he was responding quite enthusiastically, his hands going on Dirk’s hips immediately, lips sucking on his.

Dirk’s hands were grasping at Todd’s hair, trying to get closer. It wasn’t just butterflies anymore, it was a swarm of elephants stomping their way out. It was electricity. It was the feeling Dirk often got when solving a case, a feeling of everything falling into the right place, a loose end having connected into the fabric of the Universe.

 

When they pulled back to breathe in, Dirk giggled. Todd responded with a slight smile and a thumb brushing over Dirk’s lip.

“I think I finally know what you mean with the ‘ _hunch_ ’ feeling you always get.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Dirk had no idea where the need in his voice came from but Todd seemed to be affected, his pupils dilating enough to be seen even in the dark. His lips were back on his in a moment, this time licking into the gap, asking for permission. Dirk opened them, immediately meeting Todd’s tongue, tasting of alcohol.

 

Suddenly, cold fingertips slipped under his shirt and it hit Dirk like lightning through his nerves. He gasped, opening his mouth and exhaling a hot, shaky breath against Todd’s.

“Even though you look amazing in those jackets…” Todd panted, “I need to get this off.”

He pulled back and slipped the red jacket off Dirk’s shoulders.

“Y-you too,” Dirk said, opening the clips on Todd’s suspenders and trying to unbutton his shirt with shaky fingers. Todd wasted no time and took it off over his head, doing the same to Dirk’s shirt.

 

Dirk knew it was the alcohol making them frantic like teenagers, but he couldn’t bring himself to care or think at all as Todd’s hands were on his chest, and his lips sucking right next to his ear. The quietly muffled sounds of a party coming from outside were frequently interrupted by small, breathy moans Dirk strongly suspected were his own.

 

Suddenly there was a banging at the door.

“Hey, your time is up!” someone shouted. Todd cursed and picked up the pink coat.

“Put this on,” he said, shoving it at Dirk’s chest and went to the door, unlocking it.

If the girl knocking remembered he wasn’t the one supposed ot be here, she didn’t say anything, just stepped aside as Todd glared at both her and the bright light. He turned back, taking a pink-coated Dirk by his hand and dragging him through the trashed place to a more deserted hallway, magically not tripping over anything. Must be Dirk’s universe thing, protecting him.

 

Dirk was still in quite a daze, and Todd backed him up against the wall, appreciating his bare chest and messed up hair in the light.

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered, mouthing his neck and grabbing his waist, then lowering his hands and almost picking him up. Dirk was responding with small brushes of his hands against Todd’s back, but they were getting slower.

Todd pulled back. Dirk looked a bit too dazed now. 

“You alright?” Todd put his palm on his forehead.

“Sleepy…but…continue, please.” Todd smiled at his pleading voice.

“How about later?” he brushed a strand of hair behind Dirk’s ear. “We’ll have plenty of time later. For now, It’d be great if you found a peaceful place to sleep.”

Dirk protested weakly but Todd was pulling him away already.

“Where, where…oh, Bart!” The person in question dissapeared behind the corner she was peeking around. Todd went in that direction, Bart in her open cell, smirking at him.

“Hey, Dirk’s friennnd.”

Todd ignored her tone, walked in and laid Dirk down on the bed, kissing him lightly before going back and closing the cell door.

 

\- - -

  
In the morning, Dirk felt quite hungover and also scared about what Todd’s reaction was gonna be. But he didn’t have to, since the first words from Todd were a quiet _‘good morning’_ against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this drabble!! Come scream about ep5 and ep6 to me on holisticat.tumblr.com !


End file.
